


Where the Heart Is

by Empress_Of_Edenia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cold as Clay, Established Relationship, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Family Tragedy, Ghost Stories, Halloween Special, Horror, Jakeda were seeing each other secretly until Jax found out, haunted horse ride, pre-established Jakeda, scary stories to tell in the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_Of_Edenia/pseuds/Empress_Of_Edenia
Summary: Farmhand Takeda Takahashi is missing his sweetheart, Jacqui, pretty badly. He thinks that if he just works hard enough, if he concentrates on things that matter, he'll get through her absence. Oh, how horrifically wrong he is.





	1. Chapter 1

“Some people see only the sun,” Takeda murmured, “reflected on the mountain lake.”

He always forgot the next couple of lines. Like usual these days, Takeda chided himself for it. To think he'd forget something so important. Something she had shared with him one last time. Takeda looked up from where the Briggs family dog had been resting as his thoughts returned to work. There was still so much to do, things that he could be doing instead of standing around. Pitying himself wouldn't get those stables clean properly, or get those hay bales moved. He'd neglected to inspect the newly built frames holding up those vines, too. And didn't Mr. Briggs say something about-

'Relax,' an urge inside of him said. Takeda fought against it with all of his might; stopping now would bring memories of her laughter back. He couldn't afford to undo all the effort it had taken to forget about that smile. Takeda pushed himself up from the side of the barn.

“Corn,” he said, exhausted as he came to his resolution. Takeda would start there.

He took a shortcut through the pig pen by the general grazing pasture. No sooner had he stepped into that maze, however, did the pains come floodng back. They were powerful enough to to halt him in his tracks. Takeda gripped his chest and kept going when he found the strength to. This would pass, he reminded himself. These palpitations always did. They proved a bit more trying than usual today, though. Maybe Takeda could ask Mr. Briggs for the day off. His boss would understand, surely.

The pain shot through him, and Takeda could barely breathe. His eyes widened while his knees gave out from underneath him. Takeda hit the ground with an alarmed cry, muffled by soil and grass. Try as he might to get back up, his once sturdy legs were too leaden. All he could manage was to roll onto his side. It filled him with nausea but he had no other choice. Takeda picked up his head and stared out at his surroundings, weighing his options.

Before him lay a dirt road, which would lead him to into town. The doctor's office was there. Could he really crawl two miles for it, though? No. Takeda would be worse off by the time he reached civilization. Beyond the pasture stood the Briggs' family home, where at least someone was already there to help. Alas, he couldn't drag himself that far, either. Nor to his own home, which stood even closer.

Gasping and wheezing, a dull ache reaching up to his throat, Takeda let out a bitter laugh. So this was how it would end. Writhing in filth, all alone in a miserable cornfield. No one to hear or witness his slow demise, even though safety was just around the corner.

Takeda remembered his dad saying how peaceful one's final moments were, like his bedridden grandma in her dwindling hours. Yet Takeda clawed and scraped at his breast, wondering where his 'peace' was. Again he cried out, or at least he tried to. But nothing came out. All that followed was a rasping shudder that not even Takeda would've heard as a bystander. 'You should've seen this coming,' he berated himself again. 'You should've stopped her when you had the chance.'

Takeda thought about the carriage that took her away. Just like that, he unearthed his most precious memories. From the day he first met her, to the day they sat on the riverbank and shared secret dreams. The very first 'I love you,' the night they had dared to _make_ love. Memories Takeda thought he'd long since erased with whiskey. Each one brought more suffering, piling atop the already excruciating compression in his chest and lungs.

'You don't deserve her,' his inner voice told him. 'A real man wouldn't have let her go.' For a moment, he agreed. It would just be best to remain in this spot, wouldn't it? Both she and the right to live were too good for someone so disposable, so weak and worthless.

“...No!” Takeda gasped, seized with panic and the chill of fear. It settled into his bones as he struggled to come to sit upright. Takeda couldn't let this happen. He couldn't. There was still time left for him. The last of his strength escaped him, landing him flat on his stomach and his limbs rigid. It was in this position where Takeda saw the silhouette. _Her_ silhouette, he realized. For a brief moment, a sliver of comfort soothed the unbearable throbbing.

It faded, though, when it looked as if she'd turn vanish. What little feeling still remained in his hands twitched, calloused fingers reaching forward. “Please, Jacqui!” he croaked in a desperate sob. The very last of his dignity streamed down his cheeks, his tears warm against icy sweat. “Don't go... don't leave me again!”

Jacqui didn't respond as she stayed put. Takeda prayed she would and continued his pleas. His sight was growing dimmer, but Takeda would never take his eyes off of her.

“I need you,” Takeda said. “Oh God, it hurts...”

One final memory came to visit him. It was the last evening they'd spent together, huddled up in the barn with her head resting on his chest. Her ear had been pressed to his heart, long before it ever started breaking or contorting itself. He could still recall her delicate hand turning a page in an old, weathered book.

“That's pretty deep,” Takeda remembered telling her.

“I think so, too. It should be our poem,” Jacqui had said.

“Even better,” Takeda had replied. The way he'd smiled down at her flashed before his eyes. “It'll be part of our vows when we finally leave this place.”

That same smile, though strained, plastered itself on Takeda's lips as Jacqui walked toward him. Then, and only then, did the last few lines of that poem return to his thoughts. He recited them to her, their unspoken vows to his phantom bride.

“Some people view the garden from the gate... You and I walk together within.”

* * *

Vera was startled from her needlework by sharp, frantic barking.

She shook her head in annoyance. “Damn dog,” Vera cursed beneath her breath. She got up to open the door, remembering that someone had taken him out to help with chores not that long ago. What on earth was he doing back so early? In all her years of running this place, none of her staff had ever completed work in such a short amount of time.

“Alright, Bandit. That's enough out of you,” she said.

Vera stepped out onto the porch, watching the blue heeler sprint around the yard with her hands on her hips. Something was off. Usually, a worker would've come running after the animal, huffing and puffing. But no one else was here. A sensation Vera could only describe as dread crept into her spine.

Bandit stopped sprinting and ran up to the porch. He raced in circles around her white cotton skirts as though possessed by the Devil himself.

“I said that's enough!” Vera shouted.

Her hollering had little effect on him. Bandit only stopped when Vera walked down a few steps. He bit into her dress and tugged.

Vera stumbled, caught off guard. “You let go of me right now,” she ordered, losing her patience as she tried to shake herself free. “What's gotten into you this morning?”

Bandit ignored her, yanking her away from the house. It shamed Vera to admit that an animal so short was stronger than her and a few of the men working on this farm. Unable to get away from him, Vera let Bandit drag her where he wanted. Once they were on the front lawn, Bandit walked briskly ahead of her, never once slowing down.

Vera furrowed her brow. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was so important that an otherwise focused, good dog had lost his mind.

Her suspicions grew as they came to the pasture. Bandit left her here, dashing into the cornfield and disappearing entirely. Now on her own, Vera wandered aimlessly to try and find the source of the mayhem. While standing near the dirt road, she heard a voice calling out and turned to see where it came from.

There, sticking out from the tall grasses, was an arm laying limp on the ground. Immediately, Vera ran toward the farmhand. A hoarse voice wheezed in response, but she still had no idea who it was. Vera gasped upon entering the field, her hands flying to her face.

Takeda lay there in the field. He was sprawled out in the dirt, convulsing and coughing violently.

Takeda, what's wrong?” Vera asked. “What happened!?”

He seemed not to hear her. Most of what came out of his mouth was fevered gibberish. Vera knelt beside Takeda, moving him with gentle ease onto his back and cradling his head in her lap. Though when she got a better look at him, Vera almost wished she hadn't. Clearly Takeda had been like this for hours, his expression a twisted mask of anguish. Despite this, he forced his lips into a pained grin.

Vera sat with him, caressing his thick mane of hair and doing her best to stay brave. There was nothing anyone could do for the boy, now. All that remained was for someone to provide the comfort he desperately needed. What broke Vera, though, was what Takeda kept calling her.

“Jacqui, please... I need you!”

Of all the times Vera wished she and her daughter didn't share a resemblance. Jacqui ought to have been the one here for him instead of herself. Vera had been apart of his unjust demise, after all. A lump knotted tight in her throat as Vera came to grips with her part in this. She watched the light flicker out from his eyes, light that had burned a rich mahogany until his dying day.

“I'm so sorry,” she whispered. Vera did the honor of closing them with a trembling, wrinkled hand. She stood, then bent over to try and lift him. Tears pooled in her eyes when Vera realized how little Takeda weighed. It was much too easy for her to carry him all the way back home, struggling not to let those tears show. By the time Vera got there, her husband was sitting on their porch. He sprang up when he saw them approach.

“I thought you'd disappeared on me,” Jackson said. “Where were y'all, just now-” he cut himself off mid sentence.

Vera shook with rage. If anyone were to blame for this just as much as she was, it was Jackson. She'd kept in this rage for far too long, and it wouldn't be held back any longer as she confronted him. “Are you satisfied?” she said, quiet at first. “Are you happy now!?”

Jackson stood there, staring down at the lifeless corpse. “I never meant to-”

“You got your wish,” Vera spat, now at full volume. “They'll never get married. And I won't be the one to tell Jacqui when she returns.”

Her features softened as she looked down at Takeda. “But somebody has to tell Suchin and Kenshi...” Vera turned away from Jackson and started to make her slow, solemn way towards the Takahashi household with her former farmhand still in her arms. Behind her, Vera heard Jackson open and close the front door without so much as another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally uploaded to my now abandoned Tumblr account. Since I started over on Pillowfort and came back to writing, I've decided to upload a revised version here. 
> 
> There are plenty of other versions of this fic's source material out there, but I'm most familiar with the Alvin Schwartz version so I'll be citing that one. [You can read it here.](https://www.scaryforkids.com/cold-as-clay/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacqui is ready to retire to bed after a long, peaceful day on her relatives' farm when she gets an unexpected visitor. It's the last person she would've imagined, and he's come to take her on a ride she never thought she'd experience, either.

“Gotcha!” Jacqui cried as she scooped her young cousin into her arms.

“Aw, dang it. Why are you so good at this game?” Grace said.

Jacqui put her down. “Because I've been playing it longer than you have, that's why. Now go find another hiding spot.”

Grace gathered up the hem of her gown and ran off. Her big brother had yet to be found, although Jacqui was confident that she knew where he was. His choices were a bit less obvious, but easy to figure out. Good thing, too, since it was getting late. They had all promised to be in bed at a specific hour, and she had no intention of disobeying her aunt.

Jacqui opened every closet, looked under every piece of furniture where a small child could fit, and checked every room on the first floor. They were nowhere to be found. She yawned as she stood after crouching to look under the dining room table. The grandfather clock read nine on the dot when Jacqui looked up at it. In other words, a few minutes later than their curfew. Jacqui might have panicked, if she were still wide awake. Instead, she continued searching for her cousins. Their mother would be understanding, as this wasn't the first time they stayed up past curfew. That was one benefit of staying with her extended family. Even so, Jacqui wondered to herself when she could go home.

Just as Jacqui asked herself that, a gust of wind blew into the house. Maybe from an open window, but she was sure that they'd all been shut and locked beforehand. It rattled the silverware, still spread out from dinner, and any other loose items in the dining room. Every candle in the room snuffed itself out.

The entire house was cast in isolated shadow. Not even the hand in front of her face was visible. Her blood roared in her ears and her breathing was shallow. Even worse, all sound had left her relatives' home along with the light's comfort. Jacqui swallowed her fear, though, and talked herself out of cowering. 'Now's not the time to be acting like this,' she thought as she came to her senses. It was just the dark, after all. A faint, bluish glow suddenly bathed the house in new light. Hardly an improvement, but at least Jacqui could see a bit better.

Several knocks drew her attention to the door. There stood a figure on the porch, although it was difficult to tell who was there. Jacqui could only see the person's silhouette behind the screen. They continued to knock, whoever they were, not keen on leaving until someone answered. 'Looks like that'll be me,' Jacqui sighed to herself. Lighting the closest candle, Jacqui carried both with her across the creaking floorboards.

Her hand reached out for the knob and stopped. Unable to help herself, Jacqui looked at the unexpected guest's outline again. She was probably imagining things, but their shadow appeared wrong somehow. It was too tall and spindly, too hunched over.

'This is nonsense,' Jacqui reminded herself. 'Some drifter just came by to ask for directions, that's all this is.' She finally let herself open the front door, but not all the way. That gust of cold air flowed intothe house through the tiny gap in the door.

All of her troubles faded away, like a curse lifted from her shoulders as soon as she recognized the visitor. “Takeda!” Jacqui cried in joy.

The apples of her cheeks were bound to burst from how hard she was smiling. It'd been so long since they'd last seen each other. Going on a month, now, she figured. Though even a day apart seemed too much like a lifetime in Jacqui's world. Jacqui longed to see his face the most, so she held up her candle to him.

Her smile waned; everything was there as Jacqui remembered it. Takeda was perfect. But something about those handsome features unnerved her. Gone were the honey and beige that made up his skin tone, replaced with a sickly, ashen palette. His cheekbones were too prominent and had lost some of their cushioning. What she _didn't_ remember, what made her jump out of her skin were his eyes. He looked down at her from deep, weary sockets, heavy bags drooping underneath them. His pupils were nothing more than sharp black pinpricks. Takeda didn't blink, even as his familiar, charming grin met those eyes.

Instinct told Jacqui to back away from him. Looking confused, Takeda came closer. He probably would've walked right into the house, if the door was open all the way. “I... I missed you,” Jacqui said, at last.

“Not as much as I've missed you.” Takeda's hoarse, raspy voice grated against her ears. It rang with a certain sadness, too.

Jacqui relaxed when he spoke. She chided herself for getting so worked up. He was just under the weather, probably from the storm yesterday. Jacqui smiled again and moved to open the door entirely. “Do you want to sit down for a little while?”

Takeda shook his head.“We don't have that kind of time. I'm here because your dad told me to bring you back home.”

“Bring me back?” It was then Jacqui noticed that he was holding something in his hand.

“Yeah,” Takeda said, presenting her with a bouquet of lilies and honeysuckle. “He even gave me his best horse to ride.”

Jacqui looked behind him. There was Valentine sure enough, pawing at the ground with one hoof to convey her impatience and desire to gallop off. Jacqui looked back at him and searched his expression. Her brow furrowed. “But Dad said I needed to stay here until the end of the month. Why did he changehis mind?”

Takeda appeared lost on the subject himself, tilting his head to one side. “I'm not sure. I just know that it's important I bring you there.”

Something about the way Takeda said it convinced Jacqui. Her dad _had_ been acting weird lately. Maybe he really did miss her. Either way, Jacqui wouldn't find out just standing here. “I don't have time to say goodbye to everyone, do I?”

“No, I'm sorry,” Takeda said.

Jacqui nodded. Even if her aunt and uncle weren't asleep by now, the kids more than likely in bed too, the matter was clearly urgent. It was about her dad, so of course they would understand. Jacqui could always write a letter explaining herself when she got home.

Jacqui blew out the candle in her hand and set it down on a nearby table. “Okay, let's not waste any more time.”

Takeda draped an arm around her waist as they walked towards Valentine. He helped her up onto the horse, before climbing on himself and riding away into the night.

* * *

Jacqui gazed at the full yellow moon as they plodded along. She noted how it peeked out from behind the clouds, adjacent a few stars. Still, Jacqui couldn't relax in this lonesome forest, riding along its twisting and winding path. There weren't any animals around. In fact, one would think this place was completely devoid of life. Every now and then, an owl would screech but remain unseen. Its song didn't last, and soon all fell silent again. The wind rustling through leafless branches was all that could be heard afterward.

She ignored most the anxiety creeping up in her chest. Jacqui instead spent time catching up with Takeda. She recounted much of her stay with her aunt and uncle. “They were so kind to me these past few weeks, but it'd be nice to lay in my own bed for once.”

“Yeah, I'll bet,” Takeda said as he listened.

“And, when Mom and Dad aren't looking,” Jacqui said with a smirk, leaning up against him, “getting cozy with you.” She rested her chin on his shoulder and leaned up against him.

Takeda leaned back a bit to get more of her warmth. “I can picture it, now-” he interrupted himself with his violent coughing just as they came to the top of a hill.

“Are you alright?” Jacqui asked him.

“I think so...” Takeda groaned, trying to pull himself together again. “I've got the worst headache you can imagine.”

Jacqui put her hand on his forehead. “Takeda, you're freezing! Hold on, I think I can help.” Jacqui sifted around in the pockets of her apron for a moment, then pulled out a dingy yellow scarf. She tied it around his head and secured it with a firm knot. “Do you feel any better?”

Takeda took her hand into his own and pressed his lips to it. “World's better,” he said. Takeda turned back to the view in front of them, gathering up the reigns. “Hold on tight!”

Jacqui let out a squeal as he made Valentine go faster. Her stomach lurched when they started down to meet the bottom of the steep hill. The mare's hooves clipped at the earth as she galloped onward, nothing in her way. Jacqui caught herself laughing at how the sudden turns and jumps startled her. Takeda was chuckling, too, taking away some of the embarrassment.

They made it to the Briggs' farmhouse in one piece. Takeda helped her down from the horse and escorted her. They both stopped at the first step so that he could take a lily from her bouquet and tuck it behind her ear. “I know this was on really short notice,” he apologized. “But I hoped you enjoyed the ride anyway.”

Jacqui laid her hand over his, cupping his hand as it brushed her ear and moving it to her face. “Don't be sorry, I had a really good time tonight.”

His smile waned. “Time... I wish we had more of that.”

Jacqui took both of his hands, running her thumbs over the backs of them. “It's not like we won't be able to do it ever again. We will, one of these days.”

She remembered the promise they'd made months ago. A crazy dream at first, but Jacqui had made up her mind. If Dad wanted to stop the wedding, then let him try. Jacqui would see to it that nothing – and no one – would ever keep her from Takeda after tonight.

“Until next time,” Takeda said in much brighter spirits.

“It'll be sooner than you think,” Jacqui said. She stretched up on her toes and sealed the final deal with an overdue kiss. His lips were icy and hard, but she didn't pull away until she needed air. Her armshung around his neck. “Get some rest, okay? And don't overdo it until you're better.”

“Trust me,” Takeda said. “I'll be sleeping _really_ good, when I get home.” He watched her climb the stairs, arms folded as he made sure she got inside safely.

Jacqui knocked on the door. She took a step back when her dad opened it. “Sorry if I'm late. We got a little mixed up on the way.” Jacqui didn't make a habit of lying, but this was a special occasion.

Her dad looked at her from top to bottom, blinking the sleep and confusion out of his eyes. “...Jacqui? What are you doing here? How did you even get here?” He searched the field behind her, for what Jacqui didn't know.

“Takeda brought me,” Jacqui said plainly. “He told me it was really important that I come home.”

“I never sent for you.” Her dad straightened up to really, truly look at her. “Nobody did, as far as I know. Who did you say brought you here, again?”

“It was Takeda,” Jacqui repeated. She turned around to where he awaited her, hoping he could clear this all up.

But Takeda and Valentine were gone.

Jacqui whirled back around. “No, he was... he was right there. He showed up at Uncle Virgil's, we rode through the woods on Valentine.”

Jacqui and her dad made their way into the stables to see for themselves. Valentine was still in her stall, third one on the left like usual. The poor thing trembled violently and jumped up onher hind legs in terror as they neared.

Jacqui's dad tried his hand at calming the horse. “Whoa, girl. Settle down,” he coaxed. He pressed a hand to her coat, petting her nose the way she liked.

It soothed Valentine, but she still shook a bit. Once he had her on all four feet again, the farmer pulled his hand away. He rubbed his thumb and index fingers together. “She's sweating buckets,” he said.

“You'd think Takeda would go easy on an old horse like her,” Jacqui said with a frown.

Her dad let out a long sigh, a shadow looming over his features. “Jacqui, there's something I need to tell you.” He led her out into the open, inviting her to sit on the porch chairs with him. He told her everything, including things she'd wanted the answers to for a while, now. He even told her why she and Takeda had been separated in the first place.

“So you see,” her dad said, wrapping up his confession, “it's just not possible for Takeda to have visited you.”

Jacqui was quiet while he hung each and every sin out to dry. Even after he finished, she still didn't say anything. The hurtful lies kept by both parents, her dad's plans to give her away to someone else, Takeda's illness, it was all too much to bear. And that didn't even begin to ease Jacqui into the news of what had become of him.

Despite all this, Jacqui shook her head in response. “...You're wrong, dad,” she said. “I was there when he dropped by. Takeda visited me tonight, no doubt about it.”

“Someone you _thought_ was Takeda came and got you,” her dad argued.

“I know what I saw!” Jacqui stood, her fists balled up at her sides. “How else do you explain me being here if Takeda died?”

Her dad didn't have an answer to that. This conversation would get them nowhere, seeing that neither had any real proof to debunk each others' claims. His expression looked grim as he regarded Jacqui. “I know how we can settle this, but I sure as hell don't want to do it.”

* * *

Jacqui's dad reluctantly knocked on the door of the Takahashi residence, his face still looking like he was the one who suddenly passed away.

She shifted from one foot to the other as they waited. This was beyond inconsiderate, and Jacqui just wanted to go home, be done with this whole thing. But she couldn't talk any sense into her dad, so she bit her lip repeatedly and prayed that someone would just answer the damn door. The more of this place's atmosphere Jacqui waded in, though, the more she began to regret that wish.

The front door opened after a few minutes went by. The lady of the house, Suchin, was standing there when it opened, puffy red eyes boring into their very souls.

“Jackson Briggs,” Suchin hissed. Her accusatory tone made Jacqui's chest tighten.

“Evening, Suchin,” her dad replied, seemingly unaffected by her icy welcome but not backing down either.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call for my dogs right now,” Suchin said, arms folded tightly while she waited for an answer.

“I need a favor from y'all,” Jacqui's dad said.

“Haven't you exploited us enough?” Suchin asked bitterly. “Forgive me if I'm not feeling very generous, these days.” She took a couple of steps back, as if priming to slam the door in their faces.

“This is important. Something bizarre's going on, and you're the only ones who can help us,” Jacqui's dad tried to reason.

“You should've thought of that before you killed my son...” A deeper, more pensive voice joined their conversation.

It was Suchin's husband, Kenshi. His rheumy eyes stared ahead at nothing, appearing to glimmer in the dark of their small house. Kenshi got up from his chair and hobbled toward the three with his cane slightly raised, as though poised to strike down and attack Jacqui or her dad.

Jacqui stepped between the three adults, her arms fanned out to cover her dad. “Please, Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi,” she implored them. “All we want are answers. We'll go as soon as we get them and I promise you'll never, ever hear from us again.”

Kenshi lowered his cane. For a brief minute, Suchin's features softened when she looked at Jacqui. Her hateful, stony mask returned as she turned her attention back to Jacqui's dad.

“You're lucky that your daughter is here with you. Make this quick,”Suchin said.

They went to the back of the house and stood in front of a tall, narrow slab of granite. Japanese characters were scrawled across its glass-like surface. At the bottom sat an unlit candle, framed by bouquets of fresh flowers and incense on either side. The sight of the grave alone would be enough to convince anyone else, but Jacqui still clung to one last thread of hope.

Her dad took a shovel and began to dig, tossing the dirt in places where the display wouldn't be disturbed. For eons, they all watched in silence while he worked. The hours crawled well into the night by the time a considerable hole was dug into the ground. With Kenshi's assistance, the coffin was carried a little ways to the left of the ditch. Both of them waited to catch their breaths until Jacqui's dad did the honors of opening its lid.

Jacqui's dad stumbled backwards with a cry of fright as soon as he did. Suchin stared in utter disbelief for a moment, then fell into Kenshi's embrace and buried her face in his chest. Kenshi pulled his arms around her, stifling her mournful sobs.

Jacqui screamed. All she could do was collapse to her knees, her legs giving out as soon as she looked inside.

There in the coffin lay Takeda. Not much remained of him, save for a few scraps of flesh clinging to his emaciated and withered body. There was a deep, cavernous black hole where his heart should've been, as though someone had torn it out or it had rotted away. Yet Takeda's face was still and peaceful. As their eyes traveled up the length of his body, one focal point had them spellbound in a speechless, foggy haze.

Takeda wore a dingy yellow scarf tied neatly around his forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That concludes this year's two-parter for Halloween! If you liked this one, please come back again next year where I'll (hopefully) be continuing this resurrected fandom tradition with another ghost story that's less romantic but just as entertaining imo. <3


End file.
